Люблю тебя
by Fly-Gold
Summary: сцена в Хижине, до нападения стригоев. Роза соблазняет Дмитрия...
1. Chapter 1

_Дорогие читатели! Если Вам не сложно, прокомментируйте, пожалуйста, мой первый НЦ-шный фик и первый фик по "Академии вампиров". Вы все знаете, как сложно получить отзыв на фф нете. Для меня это будет важно, потому что я планирую и дальше писать истории по АВ._

_Чтобы оставить ревью/отзыв, долистайте до конца страницы и нажмите: __Review this Story__, в открывшемся окошке можете смело набирать отзыв (Review), далее кликните на __Submit__Feedback__/__Review__. _

_Я буду очень Вам благодарна!_

С уважением, Даша.

Дмитрий навис надо мной, и внезапно я почувствовала себя абсолютно беззащитной, полностью доверившейся ему.  
- Успокоилась? – прошептал он, его жаркое дыхание опалило мою кожу.  
Такое ощущение, что температура моего тела возросла на несколько градусов. Возможно, на несколько десятков градусов.  
Черт, в любом случае, мои мысли были слишком хаотичны, чтобы высчитывать математические числа.  
- Я… - что я пыталась выговорить? Я не знала. Все, что меня волновало на данный момент – губы Дмитрия, почему-то кусавшие мое ухо.  
Почему – то кусавшие? О чем это я?  
В этом было что-то эротичное – мой «учитель» полностью держал меня в железных объятиях, его губы, нежно шептавшие мне слова успокоения, и я, вся дрожащая, словно по мне только что пробежал электрический ток.  
- Что ты? – поинтересовался Дмитрий, неожиданно поцеловав меня в губы.  
В губы.  
В губы…  
Божебожебожебоже! Такое ощущение, что мы были полностью предназначены друг другу судьбой, Богом и еще чем-нибудь или кем-нибудь.  
- Что ты делаешь, товарищ? – хрипло поинтересовалась я.  
Мое обостренное чувство юмора сыграло со мной шутку – неожиданно, Дмитрий резко встал и потянулся за рубашкой.  
- Куда ты? – дрожащим голосом произнесла я, попытавшись встать, но мой план с треском провалился – я сразу же грохнулась обратно на кровать.  
Мои коленки дрожали. Спрашивается, какой из меня страж, если даже мои коленки дрожат?  
В глазах набежали слезы, словно Дмитрий уже бросил меня, и я почувствовала себя униженной и использованной.  
- Забудь. Этого никогда не было, - его голос был таким холодным, стальным.  
- Чего не было? – недоумевала я.  
- Роза, ты смешна. У нас не может быть связи. И я не хочу иметь связь с тобой, моей ученицей. Общество будет презирать нас.  
На половине его речи я умудрилась встать и сейчас уже вплотную прижималась к нему.  
- Мы им не скажем, Дмитрий… - простонала я в его ухо.  
Я надеялась, что моя попытка соблазнения поможет ему взять себя в руки и заняться со мной любовью.  
Это было тем, в чем я нуждалась.  
- Я хочу тебя… - начала я, но он меня оттолкнул.  
- Ты не понимаешь меня? – кричал он, и я неожиданно упала, шокированная его криком.  
- Не понимаю что? – кричала я в ответ, не в состоянии наблюдать, как он уходит и не возвращается. – Что я люблю тебя? – слова вырвались против моей воли. Дмитрий застыл, полностью парализован моими словами.  
- Ты… - казалось, до него потихоньку доходило. – Любишь меня?  
- Да, - сказала я, смотря на него, уверенная в своих чувствах. Я хотела, чтобы он понял.  
- Я… я…  
Это стало последней каплей терпения. Я резко встала, постаравшись не обращать внимание на появившиеся головокружение, и подошла к нему.  
С заметной страстью поцеловав его, я заставила себя потрогать сквозь ткань штанов его член.  
Я чувствовала, что он колебался. С одной стороны, это было неправильно – я его ученица, а он – мой учитель. С другой, он так сильно хотел меня! Когда я трогала его член, было заметно, что тот просто жаждет вырваться из плена ткани.  
И оказаться во мне.  
Я вздрогнула – когда я успела стать такой шлюхой?  
Дмитрий, незамедлительно обняв меня, взял на руки и положил на подстилки.  
Шкуры убитых зверей.  
В этом было что-то романтичное – два стража, пытаясь заняться любовью, используют подстилки в качестве простыни.  
Я сдавленно хихикнула.  
- В чем дело, товарищ? – едва слышно прошептал Дмитрий, целуя меня.  
Этот новый поцелуй был особенным – наши языки не просто дрались за господство, ставка была высока – либо я расскажу ему о недавно проскочившей мысли, либо нет.  
К счастью для меня, я ее быстро забыла, стоило Дмитрию дотронуться рукой до лямки моего топика и слегка спустить ее. Он целовал все новые и новые открывшиеся ему уголки моего тела, наслаждаясь этим.  
Я слегка постанывала, не притворяясь. Да что там! Во мне бушевал целый вихрь эмоций. От страсти до желания, наконец, принадлежать ему.  
Он резко посмотрел на меня, словно ожидал ответа.  
- Роза?  
Я застонала, стоило его пальцу скользнуть внутрь меня.  
- Ты девственница? – хрипло спросил он.  
Я была изумлена этим вопросом. Было несколько дискомфортно слышать его от него.  
Тем более от него.  
Но то, что он спросил, уже повышало его в моих глазах.  
- Да.  
Мы оба полностью отдались эмоциям, пронзившим нас. Думаю, он чувства тоже, что и я.  
Блаженство.  
Желание поскорее стать единым целым.  
- Уверена?  
- Да.  
- Помоги мне избавиться от штанов.  
Трясущимися руками я дотянулась до молнии и спустила ее вниз до упора. Мое тело вытянулось дугой, и Дмитрий понял, что стоит взять дело в свои руки.  
Такие сильные.  
Такие нежные.  
Руки любимого.  
Закончив такую сложную процедуру, как снятие штанов, он снова поцеловал меня в губы, после чего я выдохнула.  
- Товарищ, целуешься ты просто потрясно.  
Дмитрий усмехнулся, и следующее, что я почувствовала, - его член, уже готовый проникнуть в меня.  
Одним сильным толчком он вошел в меня, и я вскрикнула, пронзенная болью.  
Дмитрий остановился. Он не дышал, тревожно вглядываясь в мое лицо.  
Спустя пару минут или секунд, боль прошла. Я кивнула ему, и возлюбленный мгновенно понял, что я хотела ему донести.  
- Люблю тебя, моя храбрая девочка.  
Сначала было больно. Я чувствовала жжение, словно меня укусила пчела.  
Но затем боль начала утихать, и я почувствовала, как узел в животе постепенно начинает развязываться, а затем возникло то парящее чувство, будто ты летишь по небу и наблюдаешь за Землей…  
Мы долго лежали, пытаясь нормализировать дыхание. Дмитрий лихорадочно целовал меня, и это действовало так успокаивающе, что я заснула.  
Я не помнила, как он меня накрыл шкурой убитого зверя, как поцеловал на прощание и нежно прошептал «Люблю тебя».


	2. Chapter 2

_Добрый день, дорогие читатели! В первую очередь, я хочу извиниться за маленькую __A__/__N__._

_На одном сайте меня убедили читатели, что хотят увидеть вторую главу фика "Люблю тебя…" по Академии Вампиров. На самом деле, это была моя идея, потому что этот фик стал успешным, и я подумала: "А почему бы не сделать вторую главу или мини-фик от лица Дмитрия?". Мне эта идея понравилась, и я решила приняться за дело. Правда, это дело быстро не делается. _

_Кто знаком с фанфикшеном, меня поймет =)_

_На моем профиле на фф.нет появилась информация._

_**" **__**I hope, you know, that I love you, Rose".**__** - **__**Небольшой**____**мини**____**от**____**лица**____**Дмитрия**__**. **__**Собственно, это "Люблю тебя" от его лица. - скоро! Рейтинг:**__** М"**_

_Не буду говорить лишних слов, поскольку нужно (кто не читал) прочитать "Люблю тебя…" от лица Розы. Надеюсь, вам понравиться Ай Хоп не в меньшей степени =)_

_От меня: хотелось бы сказать "спасибо" одному человечку, которая комментирует меня в моих работах по АВ. __Little Miss Evil__, спасибо тебе, зая! _

_С любовью, Даша. _


End file.
